


Hate to love you

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mutual Pining, Office, Office Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Start-up, going commando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: I love office AUs. I hope this will make your wishes come true. As a true Swolo I made it E-rated.Rey, the Marketing Manager fights Ben the new CFO on every step of the way. He is the invader, the golden boy who wants to take over The Resistance and change her beloved company for worse. At least that's what she tells herself. She also fights massive crush she has on a gorgeous but quiet and serious man whose passion wakes up only when he butt heads with her over the budget issues. How will one slip of a tongue influence their relationship?  Is Ben really that proper and polite he appears on the outside?The prompt was:Rey is a spunky, highly driven employee (of any cutthroat industry of your choice: law, IT, whatever!). Kylo is her senior coworker, at least ten years older. He’s a terror, and him and Rey butt heads over their projects quite often. But she can’t deny they’re attracted to each other, and one late night at the office leads to something more…. (Any rating)





	Hate to love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [murakamism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakamism/gifts).



[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/f67bbb1ddc06a376)

Rey looked at him again, and tried to remind herself to stay calm. She had been here since the beginning, not him. This was  _ her _ place! Also, it was a big chance for her career, and the first managerial position she got - she could finally afford a better apartment, better food, and clothes - and this was probably the most important place for her, a place where she belonged. But was all of this worth it - dealing with  _ HIM _ ? That remained yet to be determined, as she tightened her lips and looked stubbornly at him, shaking her head in denial. 

"No. No. You won't block my idea again, Ken, I mean Ben." Ok, that slipped from her. That was his nickname since he joined The Resistance. Everybody knew he changed his name to Kylo Ren when he worked at First Order Consulting, which was funny enough. What was with these Skywalkers, and their affinity to make up names? They had nicknamed him Ken for short, as one day Poe had messed up his name to Reylo Ken - and it stuck. But he didn't have a clue about it, at least until now. She hoped that maybe he didn't notice. Fat chance, as he narrowed his eyes and almost growled.

"What did you call me?"

"I called you Ben, you might want to examine your hearing, or your head. It's never good to hear voices, Ben, or should I call you by your formal title, Galactic Viceroy?" 

She had gotten used to the pretentious names of positions within the company, knowing that it was Luke’s sense of humor than anything else, but Ben’s reaction to it was priceless every time, and she had to stifle a laugh seeing that. Luke definitely had a blast thinking up the names, like his own - Chief Executive Unicorn. The old hippie turned hipster had embraced the startup culture, and took it to the max. So, Ben Solo, the new CFO, was called Galactic Viceroy - as everybody knew he was their boss in the making. 

"Oh please, Marketing Evangelist and Digital Overlord, you’re the one to talk - and I heard that." He gave as good as he got. There was glee in his eyes when he called her by HER official title. Rey rolled her eyes. This was childish, but with him almost everything was. 

Rey still remembered those few months ago, when Luke informed them that his nephew would join them. Rey had been with the company since the beginning. She saw it as a big chance for her, leaving her assistant position in a big corporation and following her dreams. Working in The Resistance was great. She had become a manager in a year and a half, and even though her team was small, she was very happy. She didn't need a big career - only satisfaction from her work and acknowledgment from Luke. Plus the market success of their app, in which she took part. 

So, the information that some stuck up guy from a big consulting company will tell her how was she to manage her budget was not thrilling. Mind you, he was Leia's son. The same Leia from Organa Funds that invested in The Resistance. She had heard enough about him to already have an image of power greedy golden boy, who abandoned his family to pursue a big career in a huge corporation. He was rumored to be difficult with people, and ruthless in business. All that proved to be true and false at the same time. He confused her. 

They met on one Monday morning during the weekly motivation breakfast, which Rose, their Happiness Hero or HR Manager, liked to call them. They all sat at the big table in their common space when he entered. He wore simple black jeans, a T-shirt, and a jacket, appearing slightly more elegant than the rest of the staff. He was tall and broad, and had this interesting look that made him stand out everywhere he went, attracting everyone’s gazes. 

Luke entered right after, introducing him to the rest, but Rey barely managed to notice her boss. Here stood the embodiment of her fears, but also, undoubtedly, one of the most interesting men she had ever met. He was physically interesting, because unfortunately, from what she heard, he acted like a jerk. That was her luck. The guy who looked like a sin incarnated, with the sexiest hair she had ever seen on a man and intense molten chocolate eyes, had to be off limits. At least that was what she told herself. 

In the next few weeks, he proved to be a walking contradiction. On one side, he was what she had predicted, a little stuck up at times - although he tried to fit into the company’s culture and wore suits only for outside, important meetings. And boy, when he did, Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. But the jeans on a daily basis did wonders to his bottom, and tight T-shirts left little to the imagination about how well defined his arms and shoulders were. She spent a large amount of time imagining his obviously ripped chest. All those thoughts were for nothing, though, because he was the devil incarnate when it came to his job, which he took deadly seriously. 

On the other side, he was very polite with coworkers, though it was a long shot from the relationship they all shared. Everyone else were like friends - almost family, really - joking all the time, spending free time with each other, and generally sharing a common vision. Unfortunately, they all knew his true purpose of being there was to prepare to take over the company from Luke, and they hated the thought. They were all sure that he would change the company, and not for the better. That's why they kept their distance. Also, his strict way of dealing with things made him almost unapproachable. 

But he was never aggressive. She had heard of his legendary tantrums that resulted in destroyed offices. Here, he was overly polite, explaining his decisions in a calm voice. That was surprising - until their first fight. 

From the start, most of The Resistance crew were scared of him. They decided to not oppose him much - but not Rey. She felt betrayed, like her heritage was going to be taken from her. It was unreasonable, but to her, the company was the first family she had ever had, and a place she called home. He was the intruder, so she decided that she would defend her home. Starting with defending her decisions, and not bending to his whims as she saw them. 

Even though he tried to reason with her, she was stubborn as a mule. Which brought them to their first fight that resulted in him shouting at her - a sight to be seen. He went red all over, and she was afraid he was going to have a seizure. He didn’t, but those fights became a normal occurrence with them. She even took sick pleasure in making him mad. 

She decided that even if Luke made it clear that Ben had the last word in her budget spendings, she wouldn’t make it easy for him. And satisfaction from extracting some kind of human emotions from him was a bonus. 

Both Rose and Poe - their PR Manager, or officially Ambassador of Buzz - told her that her sexual frustration was showing during one of their office drinking nights, but Rey called them mad as hatters. She knew that her abandonment issues made her go a little overboard, but if Ben wanted only docile people around, he could fire her. He hadn't so far, which made her think that maybe he liked to fight with her as much as she liked to fight with him. It made her hope. 

She was not deluded about herself and him though. She was a nobody from England who was trying to survive in New York, and he could have anybody he wanted with his name, money, and looks. She also wasn’t a bombshell like their Director of First Impressions (receptionist), Bazine, who was all curves and sweet smiles. There was nothing sweet about her, and on the curves front, she didn’t have much to offer. She had an athletic build with narrow hips and small breasts, although she had way better legs than Bazine, which she noted with a hint of satisfaction. 

All that helped with running- but not much with men. Her hair was just dull brown waves, just like her eyes, and her smile was too wide. She wouldn’t change herself for any man, but she had to admit that since Ben joined them she put a little more effort into dressing herself and putting on just a little bit of makeup. It gave her confidence, but did nothing for him noticing her as a woman. At least she felt that he didn’t notice her. Rose and Poe had a different opinion, but she wasn’t able to take them seriously. 

Only her closest male friend Finn, who was their new business manager - or New Biz Rock Star - backed her up, but again he was blind for that kind of thing, as Rose had to ask him out herself. That’s how dense he was in the romantic department. So, Rey was torn and not convinced when her friends told her to make a move on Ben, which didn't stop her from dreaming of him at night - and that made her even more frustrated. That frustration was her weapon in her almost daily fights with Ben, and her growing attraction to the normally quiet man who looked even shy during their after-hours outings for drinks and pizza, but could shout with passion when it came to budget decisions. 

It was a losing battle on both fronts, but she didn’t want to give up that easily. She couldn’t give him that satisfaction, which resulted in another afternoon like this. They had both stayed after hours to work on the latest project. She was just putting the finishing touches on their new campaign she was planning, when he called her to his office and started asking her for the first draft that she had sent him earlier that day. Again he was questioning every decision of the costs she planned for the campaign, and she got all defensive and personal. 

“Do you really need to spoil it all for me?” She was losing her patience very quickly with him. 

“It's not personal Rey, I’m only trying to help.” He was calm, talking to her like a child, and that irked her. 

“The hell it's not. I was doing good before you. Now you come and try to prove me wrong every step of the way.” Ok, that was maybe too much, but honestly, they were alone in the office, and she finally was able to tell him the whole truth without having to watch her mouth. 

“No, I’m trying to teach you a different approach. It's not "go big or go home" with everything, Rey. I've got ten years more experience than you, sweetheart, and want only good for you and the company.” God, she wanted to strangle or kiss him. Anything to shut him up. 

“Well, you have a funny way of doing that. I haven’t doubted myself like that for a long time.” There, she laid her feelings out in the open. She never told anybody about her self doubt, and she had no idea why she confessed that to him now. 

“You don't have to doubt yourself, but see a bigger picture here. I came here to help, Luke’s happy-go-lucky strategy cost the company some big money. We need some cost optimization, and fast, if we are to survive.” He didn’t comment on her confession, and she was grateful for that. He still tried to show her his stand, and it was the first time he mentioned that Luke didn’t make the best decisions. It was something she had started to suspect some time ago, but she still didn’t want to believe that - he only had good intentions - and she didn’t want to ruin the image she had built in her mind. Luke cared about her and the others that worked for his company, and that was all that mattered, right? 

“Oh, don’t give me that crap story, everybody knows that you're here to take over the company from Luke because your mommy founded it for you, and then baited you here.” She felt the need to confront this with him, and maybe finally get some reaction from him. 

His lips tightened, his eyes flashing with fury, and then he spoke, “Maybe, but believe me, if I didn't want to help it grow profitable, I wouldn't do it for anything, even if my mother gave me you, naked on a golden platter.”  _ WAIT, WHAT? _

“What?” Did he just… but, but it was impossible, right? He couldn’t think that… Her brain just stopped functioning for a second. 

“What?” Was he a parrot now? He looked rather pale at that moment, and she hoped he wasn’t having a heart attack, but he managed to continue in embarrassed stuttering. “Let’s pretend I didn’t say that.” 

“Why?” She was not going to let it go so easily, oh no.  _ Let’s torture him as he tortured me,  _ she thought wickedly. For now, she wasn’t ready to deal with the real meaning behind his words. 

“Because it’s embarrassing.” Wow, blunt honesty was new from him, and threw her off a little. 

“For whom? You or me?” Oh, even if he played bold she saw him squirm, and she really liked having the upper hand for once. 

“For me, Rey. Obviously, I’m attracted to you.” He sighed, resigned, and hung his head low. 

“There’s nothing obvious here. Not to me, Ken.” She could admit that because it was the truth, she wasn’t expecting such a confession, but maybe that meant she wasn’t alone in her dreams of him. 

“You want to tell me you didn’t notice?” Yes, she was going to make him say that loud and clear. 

“Notice what?” She was trying to look as innocent as possible, but it was very hard not to smirk openly at him. 

He threw his hands in the air, “That I get emotional only with you? That I love to fight with you, and sometimes I do it on purpose, because then I have your undivided attention? Besides that, you just ignore me, and walk around like you own the place. Everybody likes you, you could have every guy, and half of the office is in love with you?” Oh, that she wasn't expecting at all.  _ What was he on about? _

“What did you smoke, Ben? Nobody is in love with me. More like the half of the office can’t take their eyes off Bazine - who has eyes only for you - and SHE could have anybody.” Ok, her jealousy was showing its ugly head now, but she needed him to see that he was wrong. 

“Bazine is not attractive to me at all. She already offered, but I refused, and she should be glad I didn’t fire her for sexual harassment, she wasn’t subtle. But Mitaka and Jonas would kill themselves if you asked them to for a sacrifice.” What? Mitaka the Data Alchemist (Analyst) and Jonas The Prosperity Wizard from accounting? Those were sweet guys, but totally harmless… She could not believe he paid enough attention to notice something she didn’t. 

“Ok, even if you are right, they never  _ offered, _ and I’m not interested either. This discussion is stupid, Ben.” She really saw no point discussing it further, but Ben didn’t budge. 

“It has a point, Rey. I want to prove to you that you are not always right, especially when it comes to me.” She had the decency to look embarrassed, because it was obviously true. 

“So now what?” She had to ask. 

“Now, you tell me what you do think about me, because I can’t be alone in that, can I?” He looked intently at her. She needed to make a decision now. She could tell the truth and face the consequences, or bury those feelings and play it safe. She sat across from him, with the desk dividing them, so she stood and put her hands on the desk, leaning in his direction and towering over him.

“Let me get this straight. You, the famous Ben Solo, the heir to the Organa empire, the man who could have every girl he wanted, wants me? The nobody from nowhere?” She needed to hear that once again, because to open up in front of him like that was a big deal for her. 

“Little exaggerated, but yes, and you’re not a nobody. Not to me. I look at you all warrior mode and ready to take me down, even though you know I could fire you. You’re the only woman who is not afraid of me. Do you know how hot that is? Besides the fact that I’m absolutely crazy about your legs and hair, and I imagine daily how your lips taste.” Ok, that was confirmation enough for her. She leaned in even more before speaking again.

“Well, to be honest, I wanted you the moment you entered our office but…” She held a hand up in front of him as he opened his mouth to say something. “But I don’t do office romances, and you had a terrible reputation. I can’t jeopardize my principles - even for the hottest man I have ever met.” 

He perked up at her words. “Well, that’s a start, I guess.” 

“I haven’t finished, Ben. Yeah, I found you very attractive, but that’s not enough for me. Working with you proved me wrong - and I have to apologize for making assumptions based on rumors. Whatever your past in First Order was, you clearly changed and walked away from that. I can’t say you’re an angel, but you make sense from time to time, and you try hard to fit in with us. You could easily try to change the company, but you don’t. And yes, I know you argue only with me, and it’s fun for both of us to let some steam off. I will still do it - because I’m not afraid to fight for my beliefs, and I admit that in some cases you are right, and in some, you’re not. Bottom line. I changed my opinion of you some time ago, but I couldn’t very well come here, admit I like you, and kiss you senseless - because I had no idea you even saw me as a woman.” She was so close to him now as he also leaned towards her, drinking in her every word. 

“What about now? When you know that I see you as a goddess and are willing to date you properly if you let me?” He almost whispered those words, looking at her lips with the intensity of a raging storm. 

“Now…” She climbed onto his desk, kneeling on it and putting her hands on the lapels of his jacket. “Now, I think I could give you a chance and we can discuss that “naked on a golden platter” fantasy of yours,” she said and planted her lips firmly on his. 

The kiss contained all her hidden passion and frustrations, and they were both panting when they broke apart. 

"Come here." He pulled her to him, and Rey scooted off the desk and into his lap. 

He immediately dove for another kiss as he hiked her dress up, placing his hands firmly on her ass. He spanked one of her cheeks, and she yelped into the kiss. 

"You're a very bad girl, Rey. You need a teacher."

"Oh really?" She countered. "What do you want to teach me?" 

He massaged the hurt cheek tenderly before squeezing it. "I'm gonna teach you pleasure and pain, and reward and punishment." 

His mouth was demanding as he kissed her and licked her lips. She opened up to him with a moan. His ministrations on her bottom were already making her wet and horny. 

"So, you want to dominate me in bed, too?" She asked between kisses. 

He looked her in the eyes, but his were filled with mischief. "I won't deny I like to be dom, but I'm willing to share the power if you join me, Rey."

"I guess I can accept that." She surrendered, because he was kissing her neck and sucking at the sensitive spot under her ear, and she almost lost her mind. How the hell did he find out that was a weak point? She arched her body to his, and he started to undo the buttons of her dress. It was a nice dress, because she had a meeting today, so she hadn’t worn jeans this time. As it turned out, it was a good choice, because of the access that it gave him to her body. 

In the meantime, Rey took off his jacket and black - as always - T-shirt, and marveled at his ripped - as she had predicted - chest, decorated in beauty marks that begged to be licked. She found she was distracted from those thoughts, though, because he had started a trail with his mouth over the path of her skin left on display after he opened her dress. She had on see-through black lingerie, the balconette bra that pushed her small, perky breasts up, and knickers that made her ass look delicious. Ben’s eyes almost popped out of his head, and Rey blushed at his reaction.

"Fucking hell, you wear that kind of lingerie to work?" He trailed the hem of her bra with his fingers, stroking her nipples through the thin fabric. She moaned, not able to control the wave of wetness his actions and words caused to pour out of her. That wetness now stained his trousers as evidence of her arousal. 

"You thought I wore white, virginal cotton?" She smirked at him. 

He smiled deviously. "No, but this is so hot, Rey, you're full of surprises, sweetheart." 

He trailed his fingers down, between her breasts, reaching for her knickers. "And so fucking wet already. Bad girl, really bad girl, you stained my trousers." 

He rubbed her pussy like he had her nipples through the fabric of her underwear, and she whimpered, throwing her head back and not able to look him in the eye. Her swollen, soaked pussy was the proof of her need and want for him. She involuntarily pressed her pelvis to his hand. His other hand gripped her hip, and she was sure it would leave a mark on her - but she wanted to be marked by him. 

"Such a little office slut you are. Fighting me, when you obviously want to ride my cock so badly, Rey." 

She whimpered more, his words were doing things to her, and his hand moved the fabric of her knickers aside, diving into her drenched pussy. He gathered some of her juices on his fingers, making her squirm with the movement, and then he brought his fingers to his nose. 

"God Rey, you smell divine, I wonder how you taste." He dipped his fingers into his plush mouth, licking them clean and groaning along. "You're like the best meal I've ever tasted. Can't wait to eat you out, but not now. My cock is begging me to fuck you raw. Do you want to be fucked raw, Rey?" She was red now, but she nodded almost enthusiastically.

"Say it, Rey, or I'll have to punish you." 

She was shocked. The quiet Ben Solo was kinky as hell. She didn't think he was vanilla, but this? She has never in her life been so turned on and wet. 

"I want you to fuck me raw, Ben," Rey said in a hoarse voice, full of desire. 

"Good girl. Let's see if you can take my big cock." He touched her pussy, dipping one long finger inside her.

"Fuck, you're so wet." He cursed, and she reached out with one hand, teasing the bulge in his jeans, her fingers massaging it lightly. His eyes darkened, and he kissed her hard while he added a second finger, his thumb starting to work her clit. 

"You take my fingers so well, Rey. Are you ready for more?" 

She hissed when he added a third finger and started curling them upwards to work the spongy tissue there. The obscene, wet sound that he was making made her blush, but she continued massaging him through his pants. 

"Do you hear how soaked for me you are? I should have fucked you against the wall the first day I met you. They all think you're so sweet, but you're a slut, begging for my cock, aren't you? You're my slut, Rey. Remember that." He was creating fire with his hand, while the other massaged her breasts and tugged at her painfully hard nipples, still clad in her bra. 

"I do want your cock, Ben. I feel so empty, and your fingers are not enough. Fuck me raw, Ben." She dared to match her dirty talk to his, and saw him licking his lips in hunger, so she unzipped his pants. But she froze in surprise when his bare skin was revealed to her. 

"Ben Solo, are you walking like this every day?" Her eyes got big as saucers as she saw that he didn't have any underwear on. She watched hungrily as his huge cock sprang free, standing hard against his stomach. 

He smirked at her as her imagination ran wild. He was walking commando with that big cock of his? Oh fuck. 

"Yes, so imagine how I felt being hard almost every day around you." He was not ashamed to admit it, and Rey felt her pussy clench in response. The thought of him walking around naked under his jeans every fricking day made her even more aroused. 

"So, I could just sneak under your desk, unzip your pants and suck your dick while you were working?" She arched a brow at him suggestively, and his eyes darkened even more.

"You would do that?" He asked in a voice so low that it sent shivers down her spine, and she finally put a hand on him. 

"With a cock that lovely, I would do that and more. I would let you fuck my mouth till you saw stars, and then swallow your come and lick you clean." Rey was looking him straight in the eye while pumping his shaft as she spoke and got a whimper out of him at the picture she had painted. He went back to touching her, and they both moaned. 

"I knew you were a dirty girl, Rey. I love that idea, and one day you're gonna do just that," he promised in a dark voice. 

She got excited at that thought. Her pussy was wetter and wetter from the sexy image, and the ministrations his hand was giving her, massaging her clit and pleasuring her with his long, thick fingers. 

"Rey, your hand is lovely, but I need to fill you up. I need that sweet cunt of yours around my cock. Come, love, ride my cock like you ride my fingers." He asked and she obeyed, feeling the tremendous need to take him in. 

She got up, her knickers sliding off with ease, and positioned herself over his rigid dick. She put her hands on Ben's shoulders for support, and before she impaled herself on him, she kissed him, licking his lips obscenely, catching his lower lip with her teeth and biting lightly. He eagerly responded with as much passion, and while their lips were locked in a ravenous dance she slowly sunk onto him. 

His cock was big, big enough for her to feel stuffed, to feel every part of him stretching her out and stimulating nerves inside her she didn't know existed. For a second she just sat there, feeling overwhelmed while he was still kissing her. He put his big hands under her ass, palming her cheeks fondly and massaging her flesh. 

"You can move when you're ready, sweetheart. I'll help you." He said, understanding her hesitance. 

"Yeah, you're big, Solo. I feel everything, every fucking part of your cock inside, and I want to move so badly." She whined needily. 

"I've got you, Rey." He licked her lips and showered her face with kisses, trailing down her jaw and neck as he pushed her up very slowly with his hands on her ass. 

"Fuuuck," was all she could manage as a wet sound accompanied the action, and she felt more of her juices coat his dick, all those sensations melting into one big pleasure surge. 

"You're so tight, Rey. Your little pussy was made for me, to be ruined by my big cock, to be split open - and I love it. You're taking my cock so well, so beautifully. Ride me, sweetheart."

"Yes, Ben, yes. I'm gonna ride your big cock, and destroy you for other women with my tight little cunt." 

She was feeling that the dirty talk only added to the sensations that were filling her with every move she made as she rode him, up and down, in and out, feeling his shaft hitting that place inside that made her see stars, feeling his fingers circling her clit and creating the tension inside that begged to be satisfied. 

"I love to see you like that, your tits bounce so prettily, I'm gonna suck them, I'm gonna come on them when you'll be sucking my dick with that filthy mouth of yours, Rey. I'm gonna do so many things to you, sweetheart, you're gonna scream in pleasure. Now come for me, come on my cock." He whispered as he watched her intensely and moved his hips to match her moves. 

"Oh, god, yes. Destroy me, Ben. I'll be your little slut, suck your dick, let you fuck me raw, bend me over this desk and fill my cunt up. Fuck, fuck, I'm gonna come." She was panting and chanting as she rode him with the help of his hands and his finger stimulating her clit. The wave of pleasure was so intense, like never before, and her pussy clenched and fluttered around him and he didn't stop, making her come again and again, joining her on the peak until she had no more to give and collapsed on his body blissfully satisfied. 

"Oh my god, Ben Solo, you're unrelenting. That was the best sex I've ever had," she confessed while laying on his chest. 

He took her by her shoulders, kissing her gently as he smiled. "The feeling's mutual. I've never imagined you could feel such a connection with another person. You truly ruined me for other women. You need to take responsibility for that now." 

"Yeah? And what do you propose?" She cocked a brow at him. 

"Let's go to that dinner we talked about at the beginning. Then we can go to my place, and you can continue ruining me." His velvety voice still affected her greatly. She suspected if he asked nicely, she would do almost anything for him. So, maybe for now, she would keep that information to herself. She looked at him. 

"I like that idea, I'm hungry, and we can finish discussing the campaign tomorrow morning. If you agree on some concessions, I can suck your dick under the desk with my bare tits for you to ogle." 

"Not fair sweetheart, you can't play that card with me." He groaned at the image she painted. 

"I'm kidding, I'm gonna suck you anyway because I'm getting wet just thinking about it. And we can argue about the campaign as foreplay." She wiggled her eyebrows and winked. 

"Woman, you're gonna be the death of me," he exclaimed, smiling. 

"But what a sweet death it will be," she shot back, grinning widely. 

He sighed dramatically. "You know, you won't get rid of me that easily. I'm halfway in love with you, Rey. I hated that at first, but I can't fight my feelings and I think we actually work well together. You don't take my bullshit, and I don't take yours." He sounded quite serious by the end of that speech, and she felt her heart skip a beat. 

"Solo, you're quite a romantic at heart, aren't you? Don't worry, I hated being attracted to you, too." She kissed him briefly and continued, "but only because I thought we had no chance. Now I really, really like it. I may be halfway in love with you, too." She figured since he confessed his feelings, she might as well do the same. "Now, about that dinner…"

"I'll order something to my apartment, ok? I don't think I can keep my hands off you long enough not to cause a scandal in the restaurant." Ben said with a smirk.

Rey nodded and started dressing herself, smiling at the prospect of a sexy dinner with him. Her future suddenly looked much, much brighter. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta [MyJediLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife)
> 
> and moodboard artist [Beautiful_and_Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken)
> 
> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)


End file.
